


Travelers Aid

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Devil in the White City - Erik Larson
Genre: 1893 World's Columbian Exposition, 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: I'm afraid Professor Moriarty is not as reliable as either Baedeker's or Rand McNally.





	Travelers Aid

“Mr. Holmes, I’ve heard you’re loathe to leave London as you fancy your absence causes an unhealthy excitement amongst the criminal classes. It appears I’ve been misinformed.”

“I’ll risk it when the Napoleon of Crime goes abroad.”

“You can’t mean me. I’m a simple professor of mathematics asked to lecture at the university.” James Moriarty nodded in the direction of the nearby campus of the University of Chicago.

“With its range, I’m sure this brute requires complex targeting calculations.” Holmes motioned toward the huge cannon that was the centerpiece of the Krupp Pavilion.

“Couldn’t say. Not really my line, but I’m told the craftsmanship is exceptional.”

“And you know those who would like to possess it.”

“Beyond Kaiser Willie? Certainly not the Widow of Windsor nor her Bertie. I suppose some minor Balkan nobility might be interested, but it’s beyond their means.”

Moriarty checked his watch. “Must dash. It wouldn’t be seemly for me to be late. A pleasure as always, Holmes.”

Moriarty paused for a moment. “By the way, I daresay Mr. Palmer’s fine establishment is full. Should you and Dr. Watson require accommodations, there’s a chap, coincidentally also named Holmes, who is the proprietor of a hotel at Wallace and 63rd. Mention my name, and I’m sure he would be happy to provide you with room and board.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone with a trip to Chicago in their future, Mr. Palmer's "fine establishment" referred to by the Professor is the Palmer House Hotel built in 1875 and still in business today as the Palmer House Hilton.


End file.
